Lágrimas de anjo
by Barbara Sah
Summary: Depois de uma traição, Kagome decide deixar Inuyasha pra sempre. minha primeira fic, sejam razoáveis, onegai *-* Oneshot


".." pensamento

**N/a** nota da autora

* * *

Kagome estava sentada na cabana com Sango, ambas olhavam a chuva enquanto esperavam os outros voltarem da caminhada.

- Sabe porque relacionam sempre a chuva com a melancolia? – perguntou Kagome, esta parecia que contemplava cada pingo de água que tocava o solo com um vazio em seus olhos.

- Kagome? – Sango havia se assustado com a exclamação dela, desde que descobrirá que Inuyasha a traia com Kykiou, Kagome havia ficado sempre quieta e com aquele estranho olhar vazio. – Você está perguntando sério? Eu odeio chuva.

- São os anjos Sango – a amiga olhou-a como se ela fosse maluca – eles estão chorando, cada pingo, por mais minúsculo que seja, é uma lágrima. Eles choram todo o mal do mundo, choram por cada criança que passa fome e frio, pessoas que estão com doenças incuráveis e .. – Kagome fez uma pausa, Sango viu os olhos dela marejarem e ficou surpresa, ultimamente Kagome poderia ser classificada como morta, parecia que estava tão morta que nem chorar ela chorava e agora estava ali, com os olhos marejados e a voz falhada – choram por cada coração de mulher que é despedaçado. Choram porque a mulher não foi feita pra sofrer pelo homem, mas sofremos. E a cada coração que é simplesmente despedaçado, uma lágrima de um anjo é derramada.

Sango sentiu-se triste, imaginava como a amiga se sentia depois de ter descoberto a traição, mas não sabia que era tão intensa a dor, por um momento sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo quando pensou que sortuda era ela por ter um namorado fiel, afinal Miroku podia ser mulherengo mas ela sabia que traição era uma coisa que ele nunca faria.

- Kagome? Você está bem?

- Sabe Sango, eu amo o Inuyasha, amo demais mesmo, mas cada gota de água que você vê, é metade do tanto de lágrimas que eu já derramei por ele, Kami-sama sabe o quanto eu o amo .. – Kagome não conseguia continuar, desde a descoberta era a primeira vez que desabafava, havia guardado toda a sua mágua pra si e agora sentia que sua voz não sairia, e a única coisa que saberia fazer é derramar todas as lágrimas que estavam guardadas e que doíam tanto.

- Amiga, pode chorar. – Sango abraçou Kagome – Mas se você o ama tanto, porque não volta com ele? Ele já pediu tantas vezes, é certo que ele pisou na bola, mas o que custa o perdoar?

Sango se arrependeu completamente do que havia dito no instante que mirou os olhos de Kagome, estava com um olhar cheio de amargura, dor, angústia, e todo o tipo de sentimento ruim que Sango conseguia imaginar.

- Sango, ele não me ama, se me amasse nem cogitaria a idéia de me trair com a Kykiou (**N/a**: vaso de barro ambulante). Uma coisa que eu aprendi é que o homem que trai uma mulher não merece o amor nem de um verme, e que a mulher que perdoa uma traição como a minha ocorreu, não merece nem ser respeitada por tal verme.

Kagome deitou-se de frente para a porta e voltou seus olhos para a chuva que se apertava la fora.

- Um banho de chuva é capaz de limpar a alma da mais suja pessoa no planeta, mas as pessoas tem medo de se molhar, muitas vezes por causa da droga do cabelo .. – Sango ouvia tudo, mas não entendia nada, desde quando a amiga tinha aquela obsessão por chuva? – Um dia Sango eu vou encontrar o amor da minha vida, quem sabe não seja o Kouga? Não importa, a única coisa que eu sei é que se o Inuyasha não foi bom o bastante pra saber me amar, é porque ele não merecia o meu amor, e se ele não merecia o meu amor o problema já não é meu, que ele viva feliz com o vaso de barro ambulante, eu vou viver a minha vida. Eu vou sentir sua falta.

Kagome deu um abraço apertado na amiga, sim sentiria a sua falta, mas precisava correr atrás de sua felicidade, e esta não estava ali, Kagome não pertencia à aquele lugar, e agora sabia disso. Decidira que seguiria daquele dia em diante com Kouga, Inuyasha já não precisava mais dela e mesmo se precisasse, ela estaria longe.

Sango continuou a olhar Kagome correr até perde-la de vista e então se permitiu dar um sorriso enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos.

- Vá amiga, com certeza você merece a felicidade. – Olhou para o céu, a chuva estava parando e então lembrou das palavras da amiga, "choram por cada coração de mulher que é despedaçado." e sorriu – Eu vou sempre amar você. – e se levantou quando viu que todos estavam voltando.

- Inuyasha, a Kagome foi embora, creio que ela foi se encontrar com o Kouga.

- NANI? PORQUE ELA FOI SE ENCONTRAR COM AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO?

- Talvez seja porque você não soube dar valor pra ela

Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de Kagome, apesar da chuva ter se transformado em uma fina garoa ainda conseguia sentir seu cheiro forte devido à pele molhada.

- KAGOME!

Kagome congelou no lugar quando ouviu aquela voz. "Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei" e virou para encarar o causador de tanta dor nos olhos, aqueles olhos âmbar que tanto havia amado e que tantas vezes haviam mentido para ela.

- Porque você vai com o Kouga? – Inuyasha sentiu seu coração apertar e uma onda de ciúmes o invadiu, Kagome pertencia à ele e a mais ninguém.

- Você quer mesmo saber? QUER MESMO? Pois então eu vou te explicar. Você não merece todo o amor que eu te dei, eu já cansei de chorar por você, ESCUTOU? CANSEI. Vai lá correndo com a sua amada Kykiou, você não me trocou por ela? Tá fazendo O QUE AQUI ATRÁS DE MIM ENTÃO?

- Kagome .. eu te amo.

- AMA UMA OVA, NÃO AMA BOSTA NENHUMA, SE VOCÊ ME AMASSE NÃO TINHA ME TRAÍDO, BAKA.

Kagome não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que pareciam dançar em seu rosto, Inuyasha se aproximou com os olhos marejados também e disse:

- Kagome, me perdoe, eu te amo muito, estou com saudades, volta pra mim? – Aquilo parecia um balde de água fria para Kagome, doía-lhe muito ter que dizer para a pessoa que amava um não, quando queria dizer sim, mas as circunstâncias não ajudavam, não conseguiria viver bem ao lado de uma pessoa que não a respeita e que minta para ela.

- Eu teria te amado pra sempre .. – gaguejou Kagome com o rosto banhado por lágrimas. – Agora, por favor, vá.

Kagome virou-se e saiu correndo para nunca mais voltar. Mesmo amando Inuyasha, teria que aprender a se amar em primeiro lugar e aprender a gostar de quem gostava dela, iria procurar a felicidade porque era o que ela merecia, e Inuyasha? Faria apenas parte infelizmente apenas do seu passado, "Quem sabe na próxima vida a gente fique junto, mas durante essa eu quero a minha felicidade, a felicidade que ele não pode me dar" pensou Kagome enquanto chegava perto do lugar onde Kouga estava, era o fim pra sempre do amor entre Inuyasha e Kagome.


End file.
